


Chasing Rabbits

by DawnVanessa15



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Breathplay, Developing Relationship, Eventual Crossover, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pete Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, mikey has a crush on pete and pete's got loose morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnVanessa15/pseuds/DawnVanessa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's an average life for one Michael Way as he attends his first year of high school with his friend's and only brother. His only thoughts for today ... band, guitar, avoiding bullies and hey who is that interesting boy ... What's up with the red? What does it mean? What will Mikey do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Okay this is my attempt to write fan fiction ... Also there is a need for a beta reader since English is not my first language ... "White Rabbit" lyrics by Jefferson Airplane. I think this song fits the first chapter, really nicely ... I really recommend to look at some of the tags for future reference ... I mean really, really look ... Thanks !!!

 

_Chapter 1_

_The Black Rabbit_

 

**Mikey Way POV ...**

 

_One pill makes you larger_  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall

 

It was impressive, all it took was a little alcohol to throw down Frank's defenses. It was greatly needed at the time and I just wanted to confirm his feelings towards my brother.  This had been a year ago and at the time I was glad to sacrifice my alcohol stash for their sake. Ok, so not all of his intentions had been good he was already sick and tired of all of their unresolved sexual tension.

 

No!!! It's already time to stop thinking about them, I mean it's my brother's love life. Still I can't help but to think about Frank's declaration about my brother six months before they got together ...

 

"I want to prove not only to myself but to my omega that I am worthy of love," he had told me with such conviction and I had felt it as true within myself as well.

 

I want to be worthy of my future omega as well. What is going on here and why is it happening? I can't believe what I was looking at ... it was my classmate. The blush on his face made him look even more attractive and his slight perspiration made me want to go close enough to not only smell him but taste him as well. I had to wonder if this innocent act is just that an act.

 

He is wearing glasses here but in school he doesn't. Does this mean that he needs them or is it just for show in this kind of atmosphere, sexy librarian. My mouth feels dry and I can't utter the questions that I want to ask him. Why is this so hard to do when he's in front of me looking like that.

 

"Is this your first time MikeyWay ," he carefully removes his glasses and I can see sincerity and a little bit of playfulness in his eyes. At least he isn't mocking me for me being a virgin, I think.  "This is the first time that we have spoken even thought were classmates," as he tells me this he carefully removes his shirt revealing to me his wonderful toned chest. I gulped a little taking in his perky and dark nipples wondering how they would taste like.

 

I'm sweating like a motherfucker and he is only in this tiny shorts in front of me like a glorious feast waiting to be taken. He looks a little unsure, is it because I learned his secret or ...  "Are ... are you sure this is alright?" I finally found something to say as I pressed his naked chest to my clothed one. But first thing first, I have to kiss his lips to feel if they are as soft as they look ... ...

 

 

Shit ... daydreaming kind of sucks when your snapped back to reality with the enraged face of one of your friends and I do mean that term loosely ... Alicia Simmons. I wonder what her problem is, ever since we began high school she has begun to act like such a bitch, wonder if it's her hormones. Thank god for my poker face, I don't want to escalate this into a scene.

 

"Why the hell are we in the same class, your dumb face bothers me and I can't concentrate," she yells at me like it's my fault were together again. I wonder if were still friends or bitching buddies since when did that happened. In middle school I had such a crush and now I can't stand her. I don't think we were meant to be together.

 

I looked at her a little coldly. "Can you please quiet it down in case you haven't notice were in class," I calmly answer her. I don't want to get into a bitch shouting match with her. Also, I don't want to stoop down to her childish level in dealing with out of control shit. As I looked at her I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the nice girl she used to be. I also wondered that if she reverted back to her old self would I want her back.

 

"Guys come on, why don't you just keep it outside of school," Frankie calmly tells us. I thank god for my bro's boyfriend not just because he is my friend but he makes Gee happy. Unfortunately for me Frank is spending more time with my bro and I am so tired and fed up with Alicia's bitching. My other friends, Ray and Bob are busy sucking face as well.

 

"Mikey don't be like that, I'm your only non bonded beta friend. I'm only been nice because you are so pathetic for an Alpha and I feel sorry for you," she sweetly whispers in my ear. What the fuck is up with this bitch. "Why don't you get a nice omega or beta so nobody would think your pathetic," she's still ranting her bitch attitude at me, what did I do to her. "Your still a virgin and I don't want to see you get hurt because of that," as she leaves she still cackling with her evil bitch laugh.

 

I stand up quickly to try and defend myself when I bumped into someone. Wow! I was so busy taking Alicia's shit that I haven't noticed when someone was walking by me. "I'm ... I'm so sorry," I quickly apologize to my classmate. He muttered something that I didn't catch quite clearly.

 

When he looked at me he quickly composed himself and ... "It's no problem," he answered in a nice tone of voice. I had wondered if he would have yelled at me if I had been someone else as he walks towards his own seat. I began to blush when I noticed how good looking he was. I had noticed his perfect hair, his beautiful eyes and his glossy lips. am I pathetic or what when I am still looking and end up seeing where he takes a seat in front of me.

 

"Smooth move there Mikey bumping into him like that," Ray calmly tells me when he finally decided to join the class."Did he sprung your interest? You do know he is a new omega in our school, right?" Ray looks happy and a little eager to show his knowledge of the new student. I wonder if he wants me to ...

 

"I noticed that he does have a nice face," I honestly tell them that at least. I hope that I am not blushing but by the looks of Ray and Frank I think that I still am. Thank god that my brother and Bob are a grade above us and so they have other classes, they would had been teasing me as well. The only down side is that they also go to the same school so there will be future teasing during lunch time.

 

"He's a little famous you know, his name is Pete Wentz and he used to be in a band named Arma Angelus. He plays the bass just like you Mikey," Ray informs me. Figures the only information about the guy and that he is interested in music. I wonder if this is incentive for me to talk to him more. I wonder why it's working and I want to get to know him more.

 

"Don't forget Ray that he is also smart and I agree he is perfect for you Mikey," Frank continues where Ray left off. I can't believe they are telling me this. I mean, yeah, Ray is also happy with his omega Bob and wants to see his closes friends happy as well but ...

 

I quickly glanced to the front as soon as class begun but I can't help it, I keep thinking about Pete. I mean he's a smart musician and good looking to boot. In my opinion God had been pretty sweet on him and I think that Pete Wentz is out of my league. His hair must smell nice since I can smell cinnamon and nutmeg on his person.

 

Fuck me! What I'm I thinking I have to concentrate on something else before I get hard, something, his notes they have so much detail and in such practical handwriting. I quickly noticed him getting his lip gloss out, yummy, wonder if it's cherry. He slowly and carefully applies it to his soft looking lips, wonder if they are as soft as they look.

 

As I kept glancing at him I can't help to notice that one of his nails is painted red. It's weird I can clearly see that only one of his nails is read, could it be blood. No, it can't be since it has a glossy shine. He looks to serious around the school to paint his nails. I have been wondering what his deal is.

 

I quickly hide my face in my book as soon as he turns his head. Shit I hope he hadn't notice my creepy staring. I wonder what had made him turn around. Did he felt my staring or maybe he's a mind reader. I hope not then he would see undressing him with my eyes, not that I care what he thinks of me. Of course I don't care what he thinks of me except that maybe I ...

 

No, I can't continue down that road in pitching a tent in my pants, think of something else ... His red nail, I kept thinking about it in all my classes that I hardly paid any attention to my friends and even my own brother in the remaining classes of the day ... ...

 

 

"Are you for real, I can't believe that you got that," Ray exclaimed. We were already in our favorite restaurant. I couldn't help but feel a little resentment when all I could see was couples. Ray had his omega Bob and even my own brother had his own Alpha. I still had no omega ... forever alone !!!

 

As we finally made our way out that is when I noticed him, it's him but he looks so different from school. In school he looks like the perfect and clean cut boy next door with the school uniform. But right now he looks like the perfect debouched angel. He is wearing black combat boots, tight black pants, tight black shirt that is barely concealing his belly button.  Speaking of his yummy belly I think that those are low rise pants. The long jacket is a nice complement to his rocker look.

 

The only thing that I think ruins his rocker image is the hat covering his wonderful dark hair. OMG!!! I think that he's wearing glasses. The good thing is that he hasn't noticed me perverting over him. I start the sweat profoundly as he passes by think that by now my friends are looking at me strangely but I cut of my brother when he was about to ask me if I was alright

 

"You know what guys I think that I forgot that I needed to do some research in the library but I'll try to see you guys later. Oh and have fun and Frankie don't give my bro visible love bites," I yelled at them. As always Ray and Bob just laugh at then angry looking Frank and my blushing brother.

 

What the fuck I can't actually believe that I am following him like some crazed obsessed stalker. Hopefully my friends and my only bro don't follow me. I can't believe where he is heading towards ... he is walking towards the red district. Why on earth is such a nice looking boy heading towards this place, I mean he is only fifteen. I mean he could get hurt, mugged or even ... not want to think about.

 

I don't care, I just don't care why he is in such a dirty place of his own accord and who am I kidding I do care. I'm just worried and just want to watch out for him, yeah I'm just worried. I mean it's just too dangerous for an omega to walk into the red light district by himself, right?

 

I kept following him until he walks into a underground club of some sort. I am still thinking about his kissable and luscious lips. As I look around I can't help but to notice the depravity of my surrounding area. Business men in suits with scantly dresses omegas on their arms ... prostitutes. Some guys chain smoking in semi lit areas with jewelry ... either pimps or drug dealers.

 

I made it this far and I have to move forward, I already chased my black rabbit I have no choice but to go down the rabbit hole now. I'm pretty sure this is the place he went down. There are a lot of pictures on the walls of the stairs. I think that this is a host club or something like that, I think.

 

This is a place where pervy stuff happens, why is he coming down this place and for what. I began to shake and seat a little as I imagine him in various positions. How would he look like without clothes on? Would his skin feel smooth to the touch?

 

My breath quickens as I began to imagine him in a cute nurse costume. I wonder if he would still look attractive with my cm covering his chest and face? I kept wondering if he would ... even this ... or that ... I wonder how big he is down there ...

 

What am I doing walking down the stairs, I can't do this but at the same time curiosity is a bitch and I feel like I need to satisfy it. I go in and then what do I do, it's not like I don't have money. I am just finding myself lost to my new found wonders of sex. I just wanted to know what he was doing here and not wondering about doing perverted stuff.

 

I'm am only worried about him, my classmate and not even thinking about his angelic face or how he would look naked. As I kept looking at the pics there is where I noticed his picture. It only highlights his first name but I would recognize his angelic face ...

 

Well, I wanted to know more about him but this is too much. In the bottom of his picture it says some strange things like cosplay, raw fellatio, anal licking. What ... what is going on ... my face is getting over heated and by now I think that my brow is already covered in sweat and it's all thanks to ...

 

Pete Wentz!!!

 

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

 

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was his picture, in the picture he already had half his shirt undone, he was showing his tempting skin. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't stop looking at it and why on earth my pants were getting tight all of a sudden. I felt as if my face were on fire and why wasn't I combusting. I kept glancing at his picture and then at the door wondering if I should go in or not. I am nervous as fuck and I could already feel how sweaty my hands had become.

 

As nervous as I was I was also thankful that someone else opened the door. The dude had freaked me out as soon as I saw him, so I stumbled down on the fool. Who was that man and why was he there? I mean he just looked too dirty and un-kept to be one of those boys or girls on the pictures. Ok Mickey time to use your head. He is wearing a running suit even thought he doesn't looked like the type to do exercise, he is also wearing expensive looking jewelry. Could it be that he is a pimp?

 

The pimp immediately hauled me to my feet and lead me inside the place. Once inside I noticed that the place didn't smelled that bad for such a sleazy establishment. "We have a customer," he immediately yells out. I had tried to back off but the sleazy guy was already off in his little greedy world to hear me until he turns to look at me ... His hair looks greasy and I wondered if he had even showered. "You do want to have sex, right?" he asked me in wonder puzzlement.

 

What is up with this douche bag, isn't he even interested to know how old I am or even wondering about my school bag. A few moments I'm already thinking to myself that he doesn't care if he already has minors working in this place. He begins to hold my face between his big hands.

 

"Aren't you wondering about this place and what it has to offer? Aren't you full of hormones that you want to let out? A boy your age shouldn't hold on to their desires to fuck and to dominate?" I still haven't answered the guy so he quickly goes behind his counter either wondering or asking but in my opinion I think that he already knew what I wanted in the first place.

 

tbc

"Well, well, I couldn't help but to notice that you were looking at the pictures of the few omegas we have here ..." I stopped listening to what he was describing to me about each one. The bastard was showing and explaining each boy and girl omega in the pictures as if they were merchandise to be sold. Which in a way they were if they were working here."Who would you like young man? In my opinion they are all nice and sweet, but each one has their own specialty," he winks at me as if we were acquaintances.  The one I was really interested was in ...

 

"Now look man ... I'm not really interested ..." the guy cut me off before I could get away from him and this sordid place. What is up with this guy and him taking no for an answer. I guess this is what makes him into a good pimp or something along those lines. Great now the idiot is giving me first names with their pictures along with their specialty or whatever they do behind closed doors.

 

"Pete here barely started but he has such a great baby face doesn't he," the sleaze tells me as he caresses his picture. I couldn't help myself as I'm blushing once again and my words of denial won't come out of my mouth. "That boy's specialty is fellatio and he is here right now," he tells me with such gusto that he is doing business. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, did this guy just told me that Pete started to work here in this business.

 

"Well ... well I ... I mean Pete is ..." I still couldn't find the words for what I was feeling. I was surprised I was keeping it together by not falling apart and fainting in this place. The dude quickly snatches the picture of sweet and innocently looking Pete. No!!! This isn't how I wanted to confront Pete about this place or even see him face to face like this.

 

"I have one customer for you Pete dear and he's going in," the pimp yells at what my guess is my classmate Pete. I couldn't believe I was letting this thing happen. As soon as he shoves me on the couch and he leaves to warn Pete about me I could had walked away but I didn't. I felt as if I had been made from lead and my heart was still beating fast. Did I wanted to see Pete and confront him?

 

'What am I doing in such a place? What on earth am I doing here? Worst of all, am I worried about what Pete is doing to himself in such a horrible place?' ... My thoughts get interrupted by the pimp. "Pete is ready for you now. Oh and he's such a good boy so please be nice to him," he warns me and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he means business. So I guess that Pete is a little protected by his pimp, as far as I could see for right now.

 

I entered the room and was surprised to see that the setting to the room looked like a high school classroom but instead of school desks there was a twin bed and Pete in the middle of it. I don't noticed when the guy left or even when he closed the door. All I could notice was how Pete slowly gets out of bed. He's wearing this cute and tight shorts along with a tight school looking sweater. I am sweating and shaking like heck and wondering what to say to him. "Ahh ...  hello," I wonder what kind of idiot am I to just say that to him. I wonder if he thinks that am stupid now or something.

 

Fortunately for me he is looking at me normally and by the looks of it with some patience and some care. He looks kind of like he has already seen this kind of look before, the look of the inexperienced. "Hello," he just answers back with a little bit of boredom in his voice. He was just answering as if we weren't about to do something highly illegal and immoral. What a great poker face he has, I wonder ...

 

"No ... no ... this isn't right of me to do. Well I mean if I'm paying and ... no ... no this isn't right. I wasn't thinking about it ... I mean doing it ... no ... I mean about doing it with you ... no ... I mean I was surprised when I followed you here ...  I just wanted to apologize for bumping into you and ..." he cuts me off before I could further embarrass myself and profess to him that I was being a stalker.

 

"What do you mean bumping into me," he looks a little surprised by my confession. Thank goodness he didn't paid any attention to the stalker part of it. I don't think that he remembers me or that we even go to the same school and like have all the same classes, see I'm not a stalker, not at all. I wonder why on earth I had wanted him to notice me now.

 

"In the morning, we huh, we go to the same high school and we also share the same class," I answer him honestly. He repeats what I had just told him until I think that it finally hits him. Pete looks as shocked as hell and now he looks as confused and scared as me but only for a little while until he gets his cool and quiet composure back. "You don't remember me, do you/ You can forget about me, it's not a problem I'm just a nobody really and well you ..."

 

"You were following me," he giggles lightly at me. I just tried to downplay the whole thing and just plain tried to explained that I had been curious about him. While I had tried to explain things and how they happened I could help but to notice a box of Kleenex, baby wipes and condoms next to the bed. He just kept looking at me with the same serene expression as before.

 

"All of this must be very hard on you to do. I mean being here in the evening and studying in the morning," I pathetically tell him this. I am such a fool for telling the obvious but he doesn't take it too bad, I hope. Why am I saying such stupid things, just because he's semi naked and I can clearly see how hard his nipples look and the outline of his junk ... Why the hell am I perving now ...

 

"It's not really that hard for me since I don't need to study that much and this right now it doesn't take too much brains for this. I mean this ... this is just primal and it's just fucking," he quietly tells me like it's nothing more than a job. He still looks too composed, I wonder what I can do to make him loose his composure and make him look like when I told him how I knew him.

 

"If I ... if I were to tell my friends from school then all of them would surely come just to see you," I finish lamely and once again for a moment he looks shocked and quickly composes himself. He's looking at me with quite a calculating stare and I can't help but wonder what he is thinking about me. Should I be feeling scared or just keep being aroused by this situation.

 

"What do you want me to do?" by now he just looks like he's trying to do business with me. All this time I'm wondering if I'm getting some today. "I want you to keep it a secret, I don't want anybody specially from school knowing about this," he still talking to me with calm voice.

 

"Oh no ... I mean I didn't mean that ... I mean it's your choice ..." people are still cutting me off but this time it doesn't matter because it's him. I hate myself for this and for what he was about to ask me. I mean I don't want to be a virgin. I don't think that my bro is one either.

 

"Hey ... let's go all the way and well keep it a secret from everyone," he looks at me expectantly and ... I was once again putting my big foot in my mouth and confessing on being a virgin and not knowing anything. For a moment he looks thoughtful but not like he's going to make fun of me. "This is your first time, then let me be your first omega then," he leans forward and palms my hard dick. I was surprised at how hard I was already, I was already leaking pre-cum.

 

"Please kept it a secret that I work here," he whispers sweetly in my ear as he presses his body to my own. He takes his school sweater half off and ... " you can finish taking it of that's your job." I gulped down as I take it completely off and now I can see his dark nipples. I am blushing as I see him fondling his own nipples, I guess he can see how my dick jumps with every stroke.

 

I still can't believe that I am doing this ... I mean ... raw nipples ... raw nipples in action ... I'm already excited and wondering if I am going to see more of that delicious looking skin. "Do you want to see more," he tentatively ask me and I think that he knows by just looking down the front of my pants.

 

He carefully takes off his tight shorts and that was when I noticed that he didn't had any underwear on. It was no wonder that I could see his dick. My own dick was painfully still inside my pants. He takes his glasses off leaves them on the desk and he then he continuous to fondle my hard dick through my pants.

 

"You're so big and hard ... just for me," he tells me and I find my mouth dry as hell. I mean who on earth can think with a naked and willing omega in front of them. He unzips my pants and starts to jerk my hard erection. I can't believe that he's touching me ... touching my hard dick. His wonderful and expertly hand is touching it, he is touching me and his hard nipples are touching my chest.

 

His hand is stroking faster and then he starts to kiss me ... licking and tasting everywhere of the inside of my mouth. I finally grab him and press him close to me ... Wow!!! This is my first kiss and it feels soo good that I don't want this to end ...

 

T.B.C.


End file.
